


P for Promise

by Embli



Series: DC Alphabet Drabbles [16]
Category: DCU
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Jason Todd is Good With Children, Jason Todd is Red Hood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:55:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26711788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Embli/pseuds/Embli
Summary: In which Jason convinces some kids that he isn't going to hurt them just because they're thieves and remembers being a thief himself.
Series: DC Alphabet Drabbles [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1922716
Kudos: 29





	P for Promise

“Hey, hey” Red Hood says, trying to keep his tone as soft as possible but the voice-modulator in the helmet kind of screws that up. “It’s okay. You’re okay. No-one’s gonna hurt you.”

One of the two children looks up at him with wide, distrustful eyes. The other just whimpers.

“I know I just beat these guys up and it probably looked real scary, but I don’t hurt kids. Promise.” 

The first one hesitates, then says:

“But we’re thieves.” And oh, that defiance. For a second, Jason feels like he’s twelve and Batman has just caught him stealing the Batmobile tires. Looking up at him and being terrified. He’d never heard of Batman beating up a child but he was so sure he’d end up the first.

Hood crouches down by the kids and takes off his helmet. He smiles.

“Oh, yeah? I used to be one too.” And now he’s a murderer and sometimes crime lord. “Is thieving doin’ good for ya?”

The littler kid finally looks up. Their lip trembles a bit and they scrug. Hood isn’t sure how old they are. Eight, maybe? The older one could be ten.

“You’re really not gonna…?”

“I promise,” Hood repeats.


End file.
